My everything
by JewELFishy1004
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae yang kalut akan cintanya, dan Lee Hyukjae yang berusaha menerima perasaannya. Warn! Boys Love! HaeHyuk! Top!Hae Bottom!Hyuk Hope you like it komen anda sangat mendukung produktivitas saya hehe
1. Chapter 1

**You are My Everything**

Pair: HaeHyuk

Saya tidak tahu apa genre disini.. mungkin hurt/comfort?

3SHOOT (rencananya).

Sho-ai, AU.

Cerita ini diambil dengan suasana yang sangat-sekolahan-pake-banget. Jadi.. school life gitu. Dan kalau responnya bagus.. akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak.. ya kita lihat saja nanti :')

 **WARNING!** Ini FF remake dari FF di akun sebelah, Satou Ayumu 1004. Disana pairingnya tentu saja beda dengan pairing sekarang. Tapi ceritanya sebagian besar sama, bahkan sangat mirip dengan lapak sebelah, cenderung hanya ganti pairing. Semoga anda semua berkenan untuk membacanya :")

 **ENJOY!**

"Kecelakaan!? Ba, bagaimana.." Donghae terbata-bata pada saat dia mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya di telepon, "Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas kabarnya. Iya, saya akan kesana. Salam untuknya, ya. Iya. Selamat siang,"

"Kenapa, Donghae?" tanya seorang laki-laki berparas cantik, namun memiliki mulut yang cukup pedas, Kim Heechul, setelah Donghae memasukkan ponselnya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

"Hyukkie, dia kecelakaan. Aku harus kesana," Donghae memakai tas ranselnya dan mengambil handuk yang dia gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya tadi.

"Hah? Di rumah sakit? Atau di rumah? Parah kah? Pantas saja dia tidak datang latihan hari ini!" kali ini seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai tubuh sempurna bak patung Yunani, Choi Siwon yang menyerang Donghae dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Entahlah. Makanya aku mau melihat keadaannya dulu sekarang. Duluan ya semua," Donghae pun melesat keluar sekolah, dan menuju rumah sakit dimana Hyukjae dirawat.

* * *

"Permisi," kata Donghae sambil membuka pintu bangsal yang dia ketahui bahwa Hyukjae ada disana.

"Ah, Donghae? Masuk saja!" kata Hyukjae dengan suara yang ceria.

Donghae pun serta merta masuk ke dalam bangsal Hyukjae dan mengambil tempat di dekat sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Donghae simpatik.

"Emm. Aku sudah cukup baikan kok. Tapi masih belum boleh jalan kata dokter. Ada yang belum beres, gitu katanya," Hyukjae menghela napas, "Padahal aku ingin main bersama teman-teman yang lain.. aku ingin latihan dance lagi,"

Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Hyukjae pelan,

"Asal kau selalu berusaha dan percaya, pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan selalu menantimu. Kita sahabat, kan?" kata Donghae hangat.

Hyukjae pun tersenyum manis, menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya. Dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dan mereka pun mengobrol segala hal yang bisa diobrolkan, hingga tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yang artinya, waktu untuk makan malam.

"Ah Hyukkie. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Makan malam saja dulu, aku menunggumu,"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum lapar. Hae saja yang makan," Hyukjae berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Aku makan kok. Nanti malam, mungkin. Baru minum obat." Hyukjae memotong perkataan Donghae.

Donghae yang merasa Hyukjae bakal keras kepala hanya menghela napas saja dan tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tak akan mungkin melanggar janjinya.

Setidaknya selama mereka berteman, Hyukjae tidak pernah melanggar janji yang telah mereka buat.

"Baiklah,"

Pukul delapan malam. Karena merasa tak enak sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Hyukjae, Donghae berpamitan. Dan dia pun pulang menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Donghae memikirkan kata-katanya tadi.

'kita sahabat, kan?' kata-kata itulah yang terngiang di kepala Donghae.

Sahabat, eh? Dia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menganggap Hyukjae adalah sahabat. Lebih dari itu. Dia menyayangi Hyukjae. Tapi dia sadar, Hyukjae tidak mungkin menyukainya. Menyukainya dala arti lebih. Dalam arti cinta. Dalam arti perasaan saling memiliki secara utuh. Dalam arti menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Dia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja. Dia memilih untuk menjadi sahabat Hyukjae. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Cukup dengan Hyukjae yang sudi memperhatikannya, yang sudi berbicara dengannya, yang sudi ada disampingnya. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin Hyukjae jauh darinya.

Cinta terlarang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?

"Aku.. memang menyedihkan," gumam Donghae sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

* * *

Satu minggu lamanya, Donghae masih menjenguk Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun terlihat senang dengan datangnya Donghae. Mereka selalu membicarakan tentang keadaan di sekolah. Dan Donghae pun menjelaskan tentang pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan di sekolah. Walau Hyukjae selalu mengelak saat pelajaran sejarah Korea, Donghae tetap dengan sabar mengajarinya.

"Ahh! Aku lelaahh!" Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengeluh.

Donghae tersenyum, memberi semangat.

"Memang sejarah itu sulit, tapi pelajarilah. Karena itu juga termasuk mata peajaran wajib.."

"Bukan itu!" potong Hyukjae.

"Eh?"

"Aku.. lelah terus sendiri disini.. aku ingin bersama yang lain. Aku.. aku.. aku ingin seperti dulu.." Hyukjae menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Donghae tercengang dengan perilaku Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah mendatangi Donghae. Dia merasa tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Dengan menjenguknya setiap hari, ternyata belum meringankan rasa kesepian Hyukjae.

"Percayalah,"

"Eh?"

"Percayalah. Kau pasti sembuh. Asal kau minum obat dan berdoa. Semuanya menunggumu. Karena kau teman kami yang berharga. Semangat, Hyukjae," kata Donghae menyemangati.

Hyukjae mengangguk, namun tetap menunduk.

Dia tersenyum getir.

"Pembohong," pikir Hyukjae.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Donghae mengunjungi Hyukjae lagi dengan membawa susu strawberry dan _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaan Hyukjae. Dia membayangkan Hyukjae yang sedang memakan _strawberry shortcake_ darinya. Bagi Donghae, melihat Hyukjae memakan _strawberry shortcake_ , sama seperti melihat hamster yang makan biji bunga matahari sampai mulutnya penuh. Ya, sangat imut.

Saat dia sudah ada didepan bangsal Hyukjae, dia berniat untuk membukanya,

"Permi—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Hyukjae yang disertai suara piring serta gelas yang jatuh.

Donghae terhentak dengan suara itu.

"Tapi kalau anda tidak makan dan minum obat.. anda.." terdengarlah suara perempuan di dalam.

"UNTUK APA SEMUA INI!? AKU TIDAK BUTUH SEMUANYA! SUDAH PASTI AKU AKAN MATI! JADI, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! SEKARANG!" teriak Hyukjae semakin keras.

"Tapi.."

"APA KATAKU? KELUAR!" Hyukjae masih berteriak.

Mengikuti naluri, Donghae masuk ke kamar Hyukjae tanpa permisi. Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae pun tercengang. Dia tak sadar ada Donghae di depan kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Dong.. hae.."

Donghae memandang perawat yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae, tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Biar saya yang akan membereskannya. Tak apa,"

"Tapi.."

"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah merawat teman saya," Donghae membungkuk kecil dan tetap tersenyum pada perawat yang masih terlihat menegang karena dibentak Hyukjae tadi.

Perawat itu pun akhirnya mengangguk ragu-ragu, dan membungkuk kecil, kemudian keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dengan cepat. Donghae menutup pintu dan mulai membereskan segala kekacauan yang diperbuat Hyukjae.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mengambil gelas yang jatuh dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Dia juga mulai mengambil handuk dari dalam tasnya, dan membersihkan kuah sup yang tumpah di lantai. Donghae melakukan semuanya dalam diam.

Sekuat mungkin dia mencoba meredam rasa sakit dihatinya, rasa panas di matanya. Donghae serasa mendengar suara retakan yang berasal dari dadanya. Donghae merasa hancur. Dengan kata-kata Hyukjae tadi.

"Hae.. a, aku.." Hyukjae mulai membuka mulutnya, dan bersuara perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A—ah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mati? Apa kata-katamu dulu hanya bohong belaka?" tanya Donghae dingin.

"Bu, bukan. Aku.. benar-benar ingin bersama.."

"PEMBOHONG!" Donghae menahan tangisannya, "Apa kau tidak pernah bisa percaya bahwa kau akan sembuh? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa masih ada yang menyayangimu? Yang menantimu? Kenapa kau semudah itu memutuskan akan mati? Aku yakin kau akan semb—"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" potong Hyukjae tiba-tiba sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Donghae tercengang. Saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

Hyukjae sekuat tenaga mengatur napasnya. Napasnya memburu, antara tangisan dan kemarahan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia biarkan air matanya meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya. Dengan bibir gemetar, Hyukjae bersuara,

"Aku tidak akan sembuh.. aku sudah lumpuh, Donghae. Tak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku tahu itu! Aku mendengar dokter berbicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung.. Aku sudah tak ada harganya. Aku hanya menyusahkan. Aku sudah capek, Hae. Kau tahu tidak? Aku ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin mati saja, agar tak ada yang kesusahan karenaku," air mata Hyukjae tetap mengalir, membuat Donghae semakin sakit hati karenanya.

Tak tahu atas dorongan siapa, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, dan memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae yang kaget spontan mencoba untuk mendorong Donghae.

"Donghae.. ap—apa.."

"Teruslah hidup.."

"Apa?"

"Teruslah hidup untukku. Aku menantimu. Jangan putuskan semangat hidupmu. Kau masih dibutuhkan. Kau sangat berharga.."

'Bagiku..' lanjut Donghae dalam hatinya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae. Dia masih menangis. Tapi kali ini ada satu lagi luka dalam hati Hyukjae.

Dia telah berbohong lagi pada Donghae.

* * *

Dua hari terlewati sudah. Namun Donghae tidak merasakan adanya perubahan pada diri Hyukjae. Hyukjae cenderung lebih pendiam. Mau tak mau, ini juga menjadi pukulan telak bagi Donghae.

Sebetulnya, kaki Hyukjae masih dapat disembuhkan. Melalui proses terapi. Namun proses terapi akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan tentu saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa sebagai bayarannya.

Berulang kali Donghae menyarankan untuk terapi, namun Hyukjae tetap menolaknya dengan alasan, itu akan sakit sekali. Donghae pun kesusahan untuk membujuknya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Donghae menjenguk Hyukjae. Saat dalam perjalanan ke kamar Hyukjae, Donghae merasakan perasaan tak enak. Wali Hyukjae, Leeteuk Hyung berpesan untuk menjaga Hyukjae karena perilaku Hyukjae sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Setelah sedikit berpikir, Donghae sedikit tersadar dan akhirnya berlari sambil berharap tak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

Saat sampai didepan kamar Hyukjae, Donghae langsung membuka kamar Hyukjae. Dan tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar. Donghae menjadi lebih khawatir. Dia mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan-jangan.. ah, tidak. Hyukkie tidak segila itu untuk melakukan hal bodoh tersebut," pikir Donghae.

Donghae pun meraih pintu kamar mandi tapi.. terkunci! Donghae memucat. Dia menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jawab aku!"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Donghae semakin parno. Dia akhirnya mencoba menarik-narik gagang pintu kamar mandi dan terus menggedornya.

"LEE HYUKJAE! JAWAB AKU!" teriak Donghae.

"Pergilah.."

Suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah. Seperti..

"Hyukjae! Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh! Cepat buka!" Donghae mencoba untuk membukanya, namun nihil.

"Biarkan aku.. sekarang.." suara Hyukjae terdengar makin lemah.

Donghae menjadi sangat khawatir, mengingat Hyukjae adalah orang yang nekat. Bisa saja dia.. bunuh diri.

Akhirnya. Donghae yang sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu, dan terbuka. Namun tercenganglah Donghae ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan ketika pintu terbuka.

Tubuh Hyukjae yang basah dan lengannya yang penuh darah.

"HYUKKIE!" Donghae mencoba untuk meraih tubuh Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae melemparkan sabun mengenai kaki Donghae, sehingga Donghae menjauh.

"Belum.. cukup. Aku belum mati.. harus lebih," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengambil pisau yang berlumuran darah di sampingnya.

Dan Donghae melihat dengan matanya. Hyukjae mengiris tangannya sehingga darahnya keluar semakin banyak. Namun tidak pada nadinya. Tepat di bawah nadi. Donghae membeku melihat itu semua.

"Kenapa.. aku tidak segera mati? Apa menghabiskan darah bukanlah cara terbaik? Apa aku harus mencoba mengiris tepat disini?" gumam Hyukjae sambil mengarahkan mata pisau ke arah nadinya.

Donghae yang melihatnya langsung menahan pisau itu mengiris nadi Hyukjae.

Telapak tangan Donghae menjadi korban insiden pencegahan itu. Luka goresan dalam diterima oleh Donghae. Darahnya dan darah Hyukjae bercampur menjadi satu. Jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Tentu, telapak tangannya sakit dan perih. Sangat. Namun tidak sesakit dan seperih hatinya melihat Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini.

Hyukjae langsung menarik pisaunya setelah dia melihat tangan Donghae teriris. Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan wajah yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Dia benci Donghae selalu berkorban untuknya. Dia tak mau melihat Donghae kesusahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku hanya ingin mati! Bodoh! Aku membencimu! Pergi kau!" Hyukjae membentak Donghae dan hampir menamparnya.

Namun Donghae langsung menahan tangan Hyukjae dan memandangnya.

Luka.

Darah.

Ada di tangan dan kulit Hyukjae yang putih bersih.

Air mata Donghae menetes, menimbulkan sedikit rasa perih dan membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan, Hyukkie.. jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Kumohon hiduplah demi aku. Kumohon.." Donghae berlutut sambil tetap memegang tangan Hyukjae, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan tulus dan memohonnya pada Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae menjadi sendu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae masih terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup demi dirimu? Aku tak ada harganya lagi. Aku benci hidupku,"

Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang masih meneteskan air mata. Donghae mendekat, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae kaget. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong Donghae dengan tangan satunya. Namun dia tak bisa. Badannya lemas. Panas. Dan dia memandang tangannya yang berlumur darah. Darahnya sudah berhenti, namun darah Donghae masih terus menetes.

Hyukjae sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Dia menutup matanya. Pasrah atas segala yang akan terjadi. Donghae. Sahabatnya sendiri mencium dirinya. Ini gila. Tapi Hyukjae mengaku, nyaman atas perlakuan Donghae. Namun ini salah. Dia sadar. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin menghentikan semua ini.

Dia merasakan lidah Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar, dia membuka bibirnya. Memberikan ruang untuk Donghae.

"Dong.. hae.." gumam Hyukjae tidak jelas.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Donghae melepaskannya. Donghae pun melihat darah Hyukjae berhenti, dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau gila," desis Hyukjae.

Donghae tak peduli. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke sofa sebelah ranjang, mengambil handuk bersih dari tasnya, lalu menekannya perlahan di luka Hyukjae. Tak lupa dia mengambil baju ganti yang bersih dari lemari, dan segera menyuruh Hyukjae ganti baju. Hyukjae ingin mengatakan tidak, namun saat Donghae mendekat dengan senyum tampannya, Hyukjae memalingkan mukanya dan akhirnya berganti baju, sementara Donghae ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya sendiri.

Dan saat Donghae mengobati lukanya, dia hanya terdiam dan tak memandang Donghae. Perasaannya tak menentu. Namun dia menafsirkan bahwa itu rasa benci dan jijiknya terhadap Donghae.

"Yosh. Selesai," kata Donghae saat selesai mengobati luka Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.

"Anoo.. tak apa," kata Donghae santai.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu maksudmu apa!?" Hyukjae menjadi geram dengan Donghae.

Donghae terdiam dan menatap Hyukjae dalam. Lalu dengan tegas dia berkata,

"Aku menyukai—ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae,"

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

A/N

Yahoo! Salam kenal. Aku Jewel. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menulis FF super junior, namun ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pair HaeHyuk, walaupun aku sudah jadi HaeHyuk/EunHae shipper sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak punya keberanian, istilahnya.

Apakah kalian menikmatinya? Tinggalkan Voment untuk FF ini ya^^ percayalah, komen membangun dari kalian membuatku semangat up lagi.

Namun memang untuk sementara aku hanya bisa up ff remake dari FF-FFku yang sudah ada, dengan sedikit perubahan *bow* semua itu karena keadaan yang memaksaku huhu.

Yak, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan FF ini!

Note: aku akan up setiap hari jumat (jika ada yang berkenan cerita ini lanjut)

Salam,

JewELFishy


	2. Chapter 2

**You are My Everything 2**

Pair: HaeHyuk

Saya tidak tahu apa genre disini.. mungkin hurt/comfort?

3SHOOT (rencananya).

Sho-ai, AU.

Cerita ini diambil dengan suasana yang sangat-sekolahan-pake-banget. Jadi.. school life gitu. Dan kalau responnya bagus.. akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak.. ya kita lihat saja nanti :')

 **WARNING**! Ini FF remake dari FF di akun sebelah, Satou Ayumu 1004. Disana pairingnya tentu saja beda dengan pairing sekarang. Tapi ceritanya sebagian besar sama, bahkan sangat mirip dengan lapak sebelah, cenderung hanya ganti pairing. Semoga anda semua berkenan untuk membacanya :")

 **ENJOY!**

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.

"Anoo.. tak apa," kata Donghae santai.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu maksudmu apa!?" Hyukjae menjadi geram dengan Donghae.

Donghae terdiam dan menatap Hyukjae dalam. Lalu dengan tegas dia berkata,

"Aku menyukai—ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae,"

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Eh?"

Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan tenang. Dia duduk di sebelah Hyukjae yang masih mematung. Donghae menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae masih mematung. Donghae bingung. Dan akhirnya dia memencet luka Hyukjae.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Hyukjae kaget dan sadar.

Hyukjae langsung memandang Donghae dengan pandangan mematikan nya. Namun di mata Donghae, itu benar-benar imut.

"Jangan keseringan melamun," nasehat Donghae.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa!? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mencintaiku?" kata Hyukjae meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tak tau artinya cinta? Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau segalanya untukku. Kurang jelas?" tanya Donghae dengan tempo yang sangat pelan dan jelas.

Mendengar Donghae yang berkata dengan tempo yang sangat pelan dan jelas, mau tak mau, membuat wajah Hyukjae memanas. Namun Hyukjae tidak mengakui bahwa 'panas' yang dirasakannya adalah bahwa dirinya merona. Dia merasa bahwa dia sangat marah pada Donghae.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Apa maksudmu dengan mencintaiku?! Itu tidak mungkin! Ini—ini salah!" kata Hyukjae keras, "apa lagi waktu kau.."

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah langsung tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau akan ditolak. Jadi dia hanya lapang dada saja menerima kenyataan ini.

"Aku kenapa?" goda Donghae.

Hyukjae tetap memalingkan muka dan memainkan tangannya. Dia terkesan salah tingkah.

"Ka—kau menci.."

"Apa?" Donghae lebih mendekat ke Hyukjae.

"Aiishh! Sudahlah! Pergi saja kau!" bentak Hyukjae.

Donghae pun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu mengambil pisau yang tadi dipergunakan Hyukjae untuk melakukan hal bodoh.

"Jangan sampai kau melukai tubuh indahmu itu lagi. Oleh karena itu, kubawa ini," kata Donghae sambil memasukkan pisau itu ke tasnya.

"I-indah?!" Hyukjae langsung bereaksi, wajahnya memerah antara malu, dan marah.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Kau menjijikan" kata Hyukjae tajam, "Jangan harap aku menerimamu! Aku normal!"

Donghae tersenyum saja menanggapi itu. Lalu dia mendekat lagi ke arah Hyukjae.

"Menjijikan, hm?" kata Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae menunduk dan mengangguk. Wajahnya lebih memerah sekarang.

"Kau membenci perlakuanku tadi?" tanya Donghae lebih mendesak.

"Te—tentu saja! Kau menjijikan! Aku benci!" kata Hyukjae keras sambil berusaha menjauhkan Donghae.

"Hn, membencinya rupanya," Donghae menjauh dan mengambil tasnya, "Jadi, siapa tadi yang membalas perlakuanku, hm? Membuka mulutnya untuk lidahku,"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Wajahnya pun memerah dan memanas kembali mengingat itu semua.

"A—aku.. Ti—tidak...!"

"Dan menggumamkan namaku?" kata Donghae dengan senyum liciknya.

Hyukjae semakin ingin menampar Donghae. Tapi apadaya, dia tidak bisa berjalan. Dia hanya menggeram dalam hati.

Melihat itu, Donghae tersenyum. Yang penting, Hyukjae lupa dengan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Tak apalah dia dibenci.

"Yah, sudahlah. Tidurlah kau. Aku mau mengobati lukaku dulu. Syukurlah darahku sudah berhenti. Aku kira tidak bisa berhenti, haha," kata Donghae sambil sedikit tertawa, "Aku akan datang kembali nanti malam.."

"Tak usah datang lagi. Dasar bodoh," potong Hyukjae.

"Sesukamulah," Donghae mendekat dan mencium Hyukjae kilat, "Hyukjae,"

"Ap– !"

"Ya, ya. Sampai jumpa~" Donghae menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae.

Setelah Donghae agak jauh, Hyukjae mendecih pelan. Dan dia pun memegang bibirnya yang sudah ternoda. Wajahnya memerah kembali. Kebenciannya memuncak.

"Sialan!" teriak Hyukjae.

* * *

"Sudah makan?" tanya Leeteuk saat makan malam.

Leeteuk pun memandang nampan makan Hyukjae. Masih utuh. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh Hyukjae. Leeteuk memandang luka di tangan kanan Hyukjae. Rasa sedih dan takut masih menjalari hati Leeteuk. Dalam hatinya, Leeteuk bersyukur Donghae datang. Jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan," kata Hyukjae pelan.

Leeteuk perlahan mendatangi tempat tidur Hyukjae setelah mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Leeteuk pelan sambil mengelus perlahan surai halus Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya.

"Aku lelah," hanya itu jawaban Hyukjae.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Saat dilihatnya pintu kamar Hyukjae, ternyata disitu ada Donghae yang sedang berdiri. Donghae tersenyum dan membungkuk. Leeteuk pun tersenyum dan membungkuk seraya memberi Donghae isyarat; tolong-urus-anak-ini. Donghae pun tersenyum. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati pintu –juga mendekati Donghae—kemudian Leeteuk menarik Donghae ke depan kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae.

"Kumohon jaga dia. Bujuk dia bagaimanapun agar tetap hidup. Aku tak bisa kehilangan dia," kata Leeteuk, dengan nada memohon sambil memegang bahu Donghae.

Donghae memegang balik tangan Leeteuk yang mencengkeram bahunya sambil berkata,

"Aku akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga tidak ingin dia melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Percayalah padaku, hyung," Donghae tersenyum untuk menenangkan Leeteuk, karena Donghae yakin Leeteuk masih terguncang dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae tadi siang.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Saat ini batinnya mulai sedikit tenang setelah Donghae mengatakan hal itu dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, Donghae," kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Donghae, "Tolong malam ini jaga dia ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan segala tugas kantorku. Aku harus lembur,"

"Hyung harus ke kantor?" Tanya Donghae, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Leeteuk sambil mulai berjalan pergi, "Hati-hati di jalan," tambah Donghae.

Segera setelah Leeteuk menghilang dari pandangan, Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae, berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, kemudian duduk dan mengambil makanan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan dan minum obat, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, lho," kata Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Hyukjae kaget.

"Kau—Kau sejak kapan disini?!" Tanya Hyukjae, nadanya terdengar dia benar-benar kaget.

"Barusan?" tanggap Donghae sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya heran. Barusan? Apa Donghae benar-benar tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan? Hyukjae tidak merasa ada orang lain barusan!

"Kau seperti hantu," kata Hyukjae dingin.

"Terima kasih, Hyukjae~" kata Donghae sambil mengambil nasi dan lauk Hyukjae, "Makan ya?"

Hyukjae memandang makanannya, kemudian memandang Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Lama-lama aku akan mati," Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

Donghae menghela napas. Susah membujuk Hyukjae. Akhirnya Donghae pun bertaruh pada keberuntungannya.

"Butuh ciumanku lagi, eh?" kata Donghae dengan entengnya.

"Ap—!" Hyukjae langsung memandang Donghae tajam dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tidak mau makan, sih. Jadi kukira kau ingin.."

"TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!" tolak Hyukjae keras, dan langsung mengambil makanannya dan mulai memakannya.

Donghae menghela napas seraya tersenyum kecil. Dia ingin sekali Hyukjae menjalani terapi, namun Hyukjae selalu saja menolak. Dia tidak tahan melihat Hyukjae tersiksa.

"Hyukjae.."

"Kalau ini tentang terapi, kau pasti tahu jawabannya," jawab Hyukjae cepat.

Donghae menghela napas. Dia memang sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Dia kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Hyukjae. Mulai dari ancaman hingga hadiah, sudah dia tawarkan. Namun tak ada yang mempan untuk Hyukjae. Apa yang diinginkan Hyukjae? Apa yang sangat diharapkannya sehingga dapat membuat Hyukjae menjadi menjalani terapi?

Tunggu. Hyukjae pernah bilang, bahwa dia ingin Donghae menjauh darinya. Jadi..

"Aku akan menjauh,"

Gerakan Hyukjae yang sedang menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya langsung terhenti mendengar Donghae tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Eh?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Jika kau menjalani terapi ini, maka aku akan menjauh darimu," kata Donghae mantap. Walau hatinya tidak demikian. Tapi demi kesembuhan Hyukjae, apalah segalanya.

Apalah arti perasaannya.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya. Benarkah itu? Jika dia melakukan terapi, maka Donghae akan menjauh darinya?

"Benarkah?" pasti Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tak bohong?"

"Buat apa aku bohong?"

Hening sejenak. Dia menatap Donghae kembali. Dia menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk. Menyetujui tawaran yang diberikan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum. Dia menemukan secercah harapan bahwa Hyukjae masih akan melanjutkan hidupnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Donghae mengunjungi Hyukjae lagi. Saat dilihatnya, kamar Hyukjae telah kosong. Dia kaget, lalu bertanya pada perawat yang ada disana.

"Oh, pasien yang di kamar itu? Tadi dia pergi ke ruang terapi, untuk menjalani terapi kakinya.," jawab perawat itu.

Antara perasaan senang, tidak percaya, dan penasaran dia pergi ke ruang terapi. Untuk memastikannya. Saat dilihatnya dari luar, ternyata benar. Hyukjae sedang menjalani terapi. Wajah Hyukjae menyiratkan rasa sakitnya, namun Hyukjae tetap berusaha untuk bangkit. Donghae lega. Sangat lega. Memang Donghae masih ada rasa takut kalau Hyukjae akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Tapi dia ingin belajar mempercayai Hyukjae. Lambat laun, Hyukjae pasti akan melupakannya dan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Sekarang, tinggal menepati janjinya.

"Bersemangatlah, Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu," kata Donghae pelan sebelum dia pergi, menjauh selamanya dari hadapan Hyukjae.

Delapan hari kemudian, Hyukjae sudah mulai bisa berjalan pelan-pelan. Siapa sangka kalau Hyukjae akan menjalani terapinya dengan rajin? Tapi Hyukjae melakukan dengan landasan, menjauhi Donghae. Bukankah kalau dia sibuk menjalani terapi, Donghae tidak akan bisa menemuinya? Jadi secara otomatis, dia menemukan tempat pelariannya.

Namun, saat dia bertanya pada Leeteuk, Donghae ternyata sudah tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit lagi semenjak hari pertama dia menjalani terapi. Hyukjae entah kenapa merasa ada yang hilang pada dirinya mendengar itu. Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari alasannya.

"Tak kusangka dia serius," Hyukjae bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela. Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Cuaca secerah ini, namun Hyukjae hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat dada Hyukjae semakin sesak.

"Haaahh.. aku lelah.." gumam Hyukjae lagi. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya Hyukjae mengeluh dirinya lelah.

Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat tangannya. Tangan yang sempat dilukainya. Tangan yang penuh dengan sayatan. Sekarang ini, bekas dari luka sayatan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Mata Hyukjae berubah sendu. Tiba-tiba dia ingat seseorang.

"Donghae.." gumam Hyukjae pelan.

Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah saat menyadari dirinya memanggil nama Donghae. Dia menyentuh bekas luka tersebut, dan di pikirannya tergambar jelas bayangan raut muka Donghae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah kesepian karena Donghae adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba ditinggal pergi langsung begini pasti berefek pada mentalnya. Ya pasti itu.

Bukan karena Hyukjae mulai menyukai Donghae, dan mulai merasa kehilangannya.

Bukan itu.

Dia normal kan?

Dia tidak menyukai Donghae. Donghae itu laki-laki.

Dia juga laki-laki.

Tidak mungkin dia menyukainya.

Tapi..

entah kenapa baginya, terakhir mereka bertemu, Donghae itu menjadi lebih..

..tampan?

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae melemparkan buku tebal yang ada dipangkuannya sejak tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu!?

"AAHH! Gara-gara si bodoh Donghae berkata seperti itu! Aku ini normal! Hyukjae! Kau normaalll!" teriak Hyukjae frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yah. Menolak kenyataan dari perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Satu setengah bulan kemudian, Hyukjae sudah mulai bisa berjalan walau masih belum bisa berjalan jauh. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa berdiri dalam waktu lama, dan berjalan beberapa meter. Hyukjae meminta ijin pada dokter untuk rawat jalan, dan kembali bersekolah. Tentu, sebagai pasien yang belum sembuh total, Hyukjae memiliki banyak pantangan. Namun tak masalah, asal dia bisa kembali bersekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya.

Dan bertemu Donghae untuk meluruskan segalanya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah berkata ingin Donghae menjauhinya. Hyukjae tidak mau sendirian. Yah Hyukjae masih tidak bisa menerima perasaan Donghae, tapi dia masih ingin berteman dengan Donghae.

Sungguh egois, Lee Hyukjae.

* * *

"Hello everybody!" teriak Hyukjae saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas.

Semua orang disana menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan kemudian langsung memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, bahagia, bertanya-tanya, dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya.

"Hyukjae!"

"Hyukjae! Kau masih hidupp!"

"Hyukkie, bagaimana kakimu? Sudah sembuh total?"

"Tak apakah kau langsung sekolah begini?"

Sambutan dari teman-temannya sangatlah meriah. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi itu semua. Kemudian mengucapkan maaf karena sudah membuat khawatir dan tidak masuk selama sebulan lebih.

Setelah meladeni semua pertanyaan teman-temannya, Hyukjae duduk di tempatnya biasanya. Semua terasa sama. Yang berbeda adalah,

Donghae tidak ada di kelas itu.

Bangku milik Donghae kosong, bahkan hingga selesai pelajaran pertama. Hyukjae mengira Donghae terlambat, namun jika sampai pelajaran pertama selesai, bukankah keterlambatan Donghae sudah keterlaluan? Apakah Donghae sakit?

"Ah, Wookie," panggil Hyukjae pada orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Un? Ada apa?"

"Donghae.. tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Hyukjae langsung.

Wookie- Ryeowook tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti ekspresi kaget.. namun juga ada tanda Tanya dalam ekspresinya. Hyukjae yang melihat itu mulai sedikit kebingungan.

"Anoo, kena—"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hyukkie?" potong Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

"Donghae sudah pindah sekolah sejak satu bulan yang lalu,"

Disitu Hyukjae merasakan ada petir yang menyambarnya. Dia kaget. Sangat kaget. Dia sekarang lebih dari shock. Pindah sekolah? Segitu seriusnya Donghae mengatakan akan menjauhinya?

"Pi—pindah? Kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae mencoba tenang, walau sebetulnya mentalnya terguncang.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku tak tahu. Maaf ya Hyukkie. Tapi aku agak kaget kau tidak diberitahu Donghae.. kau kan sahabatnya," kata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat Hyukjae yang memasang tampang shock. Dia juga merasa kasihan pada Hyukjae. Mungkin Donghae tidak ingin mengabari Hyukjae karena dia takut Hyukjae akan shock saat waktu-waktu penyembuhannya, pikir Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datangi saja rumahnya? Bukankah kau tau rumahnya?" saran Ryeowook.

Iya juga. Kenapa Hyukjae tidak berpikiran sejauh itu ya. Segera saat pulang sekolah, Hyukjae merapikan mejanya, memasukkan segala barang yang ada di atas mejanya, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan nyaring ketua paduan suara sekolah, Yesung, yang mengatakan bahwa dia salah memasukkan tempat pensil milik Yesung ke dalam tasnya. Di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi Donghae. Dia ingin bertemu Donghae.

Saking pikirannya penuh dengan Donghae, dia lupa bahwa kakinya belum sembuh benar. Dia belum bisa berjalan jauh.

Apakah rumah Donghae jauh? Iya. Dari sekolah Hyukjae, butuh sekitar 20 menit berjalan kaki. Cukup jauh.

Sebetulnya dulu mereka adalah tetangga. Namun karena ada masalah dengan orang tuanya, saat SMP Donghae meminta untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah milik mendiang neneknya. Di tengah jalan menuju rumah Donghae, Hyukjae terjatuh.

"AKH!" Hyukjae berteriak kecil.

Kakinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi dikepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh Donghae. Donghae. Donghae. Lee Donghae. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan membayangkan senyum Donghae, Hyukjae mencoba bangkit, dan mulai berjalan walau terseok-seok.

"Sedikit lagi, Hyukjae. Sebentar lagi sampai," pikir Hyukjae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pertama kalinya dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Telapak tangannya yang mulai lecet karena dia berjalan dengan mencengkeram tembok sepanjang jalan, celananya yang robek karena terjatuh, rambutnya yang berantakan, keringat dan air mata yang terus mengalir karena menahan sakit dan lelah.. Hyukjae benar-benar berjuang untuk melihat senyuman Donghae lagi.

 **Dan kau masih menyangkal bahwa kau juga mencintai Donghae, Hyukjae?**

DEG.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia berhenti berjalan. Dia mengalami kebingungan yang amat sangat. Apa-apaan pikiran itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran gila seperti itu? Donghae adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Sudah pasti dia khawatir kalau Donghae bersikap seperti itu padanya! Bukan karena Hyukjae mencintai Donghae! Bukan itu!

"Bukan itu.." ulang Hyukjae lirih, sambil mulai berjalan terseok-seok kembali.

* * *

Akhirnya. Dia sampai di depan rumah minimalis berwarna biru muda, dengan pagar kayu rendah. Seperti biasa, pagar kayunya tidak dikunci. Hyukjae berusaha bertahan hingga dia sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah Donghae. Dengan gemetar dia menekan bel rumahnya.

PING PONG.

Satu kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Hyukjae mencoba lagi.

PING PONG.

"Ya.."

Betapa bahagianya Hyukjae mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawabnya. Dan rasanya jantungnya melonjak gembira saat terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Senyum Hyukjae tak bisa disembunyikannya. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seseorang yang memakai kaos santai berwarna putih polos, dengan rambut pendek yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan mata coklat bersih yang indah.. kilauan mata yang sangat Hyukjae sukai. Ya, itu adalah Lee Donghae. Orang yang paling ingin ditemui oleh Lee Hyukjae.

"Donghae!" sambut Hyukjae bahagia, dengan air mata dan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah tanpa memberitahuku? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba langsung pergi seperti itu? Y—ya aku tahu aku yang salah karena dulu aku yang memintamu pergi dariku, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu.. aku—aku ingin kita bersahabat lagi seperti dulu, ya, Dong—"

"Anoo.." potong Donghae saat Hyukjae berbicara.

"..Ya?"

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf, tapi.. anda siapa?"

"E.. eh?"

 **TBC/END?**

A/N

Review dn favorite adalah dukungan gratis dari anda pada saya :))

Review, enaknya ini di lanjutin atau stop disini?

Ah, oh iya. Jadi, ya saya upload hari senin, padahal rencana mau upload hari jumat. Soalnya hari jumat saya ada acara, jadi takut lupa up. Jadi ya.. saya majukan :)) semoga ceritanya bisa memenuhi asupan saudara sekalian :')

Salam,

JewELFishy


	3. Chapter 3

**You are My Everything 3**

Pair: HaeHyuk

Saya tidak tahu apa genre disini.. mungkin hurt/comfort?

3SHOOT

Sho-ai, AU.

Cerita ini diambil dengan suasana yang sangat-sekolahan-pake-banget. Jadi.. school life gitu. Dan kalau responnya bagus.. akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak.. ya kita lihat saja nanti :')

 **WARNING**! Ini FF remake dari FF di akun sebelah, Satou Ayumu 1004. Disana pairingnya tentu saja beda dengan pairing sekarang. Tapi ceritanya sebagian besar sama, bahkan sangat mirip dengan lapak sebelah, cenderung hanya ganti pairing. Semoga anda semua berkenan untuk membacanya :")

 **ENJOY!**

"Anoo.." potong Donghae saat Hyukjae berbicara.

"..Ya?"

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf, tapi.. anda siapa?"

"E.. eh?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tak ada sekecilpun suara diantara mereka. Alam pun turut membisu, seolah ikut merasakan kebingungan yang Hyukjae rasakan.

Donghae masih memandang Hyukjae yang mematung karena shock. Terang saja Hyukjae shock. Siapa? Apa maksud Donghae dengan 'siapa'?

"Ha..haha, Hae. Ini tidak lucu. Jangan bercanda seperti itu," kata Hyukjae sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang tembok, guna menahan tubuhnya yang dirasa mulai melemas dan berat.

"Saya.. tidak sedang bercanda. Anda siapa?" Tanya Donghae balik, dengan wajah yang lebih keras.

Keterkejutan yang Hyukjae rasakan berambah ketika memandang ekspresi Donghae tersebut. Donghae tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu pada Hyukjae. Ekspresi Donghae biasanya adalah ekspresi yang hangat. Ekspresi yang sangat lembut dan polos. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketenangan layaknya ketenangan taman firdaus. Bukan ekspresi yang keras dan dingin. Donghae tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti gholem layaknya kali ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata Hyukjae mengalir begitu saja. Hati dan diri Hyukjae masih belum bisa menerima semua ini.

"Ka—kau.. Donghae, kan? Lee Donghae kan..?" Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya adalah Donghae. Lee Donghaenya.

"Iya, saya adalah Lee Donghae. Tapi saya tidak merasa mengenal anda," Donghae berkata dengan mantap.

Seandainya kata-kata dapat membunuh seseorang saat itu juga, saat ini Hyukjae pasti sudah meregang nyawa dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

Donghae melupakan Hyukjae. Apa yang terjadi disini? Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud Donghae? Dia bukan Donghae yang Hyukjae kenal.

"Ini.. pasti mimpi.." gumam Hyukjae, air mata terus membasahi pipinya, kakinya sudah bergetar, tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Karena sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya, dan shock yang dialaminya.

"Maaf, kalau anda sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, silakan pulang. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan, permisi," kata Donghae, dan dia mundur selangkah sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, dan menguncinya lagi.

"TUNG—DONGHAE!" tanpa sadar Hyukjae berteriak saat Donghae langsung meninggalkannya, menguncinya begitu saja diluar.

Kaki Hyukjae sudah tak sanggup lagi. Hyukjae jatuh terduduk. Kakinya tak bisa lagi berdiri. Kakinya kembali kaku. Dia tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Kakinya sudah mencapai batasnya, karena dia memaksa kakinya untuk bekerja lebih dari yang bisa dikerjakan kedua anggota tubuhnya itu. Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin terasa, dan semakin semakin bertambah lagi. Sangat sakit, sampai Hyukjae tak bisa lagi merasakan keberadaan kakinya. Namun dalam diri Hyukjae, sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit fisiknya menyerang bagian perasaan dan hatinya. Dirinya hancur begitu tahu Donghae menganggap keberadaan Hyukjae tak ada bedanya dengan makhluk tak kasat mata. Atau bahkan, Donghae sudah berpikiran, tak ada sosok yang bernama Lee Hyukjae di dalam hidup, kenangan, hati, pikiran, dan diri Lee Donghae.

Bagi Donghae, Hyukjae sudah mati. Eksistensi Hyukjae sudah tak ada lagi.

Hyukjae masih menangis di depan pintu rumah Donghae. Menangisi dirinya, dan kebodohannya yang dia lakukan dulu. Saat ini, dia tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Lee Donghae.

Hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Donghae.." Air mata mulai mengalir kembali membasahi pipi Hyukjae.

* * *

Sebetulnya, tanpa Hyukjae sadari, Donghae masih berdiri di balik pintu sambil memegang dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dadanya sakit melihat Hyukjae berjuang seperti itu hanya untuk menemuinya. Dia tak sanggup melihat Hyukjae menderita seperti itu.

Ya. Sesungguhnya, Donghae tidak melupakan Hyukjae. Tentu dia sangat ingat dengan Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Orang yang dicintainya. Yang disayanginya, lebih dari apapun. Dia ingat segala hal tentang Hyukjae. Segala kenangan bersama Hyukjae.

 **Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Donghae?**

Jawaban Donghae hanya satu.

Perasaan bersalah.

Ya, Donghae merasa sangat bersalah pada Hyukjae.

Perasaannya kepada Hyukjae adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa Donghae tebus dengan apapun. Dia yakin, Hyukjae masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih, dan perasaan Donghae masih belum bisa menerima itu. Dia belum bisa menjadi sekedar sahabat jika menyangkut Hyukjae. Dia mencintai Hyukjae. Dia ingin memiliki Hyukjae seutuhnya. Baik fisiknya, maupun hatinya. Namun dia juga takut, seandainya pun perasaannya terbalaskan. Karena dia takut Hyukjae melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengannya. Donghae takut Hyukjae terperosok dalam lubang dalam tanpa akhir karenanya. Donghae mengalami dilemma yang luar biasa. Donghae pun tau, dia egois. Donghae tau, perasaan ini memang salah, perasaan ini adalah kesalahan yang terlampau fatal. Tapi Donghae tak bisa menolaknya. Dan inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan Donghae. Biarkan hancur hanya untuk sesaat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti luka itu akan tertutup sendiri, pikir Donghae.

"Hae—Donghae.." Hyukjae lagi-lagi memanggil Donghae, dan mendengar itu membuat hati Donghae menjadi lebih sesak dan perih, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa aku sudah tak ada artinya untukmu? Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku, segalanya tentang diriku!?" Hyukjae mulai berkata dengan suara keras, "Hiks.. maafkan aku Donghae.. maafkan aku sudah pernah menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku.. tapi ternyata akulah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Sekarang kau boleh melakukan apapun pada diriku, perasaanku.. tapi kumohon jangan pernah melupakanku! Aku.. aku tidak mau kau pergi! Tetaplah—tetaplah bersamaku! Jangan lupakan aku—ugh.." air mata terus mengalir dari mata Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae meluapkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Dia benar-benar ingin Donghae sekarang ada di hadapannya, mendengarkan segala pengakuannya, dan memeluknya. Seperti biasanya. Seperti yang selalu Donghae lakukan ketika Hyukjae merasa hancur. Dia merindukan kehangatan dari Donghae.

Donghae yang ada dibalik pintu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Dia tahu saat ini Hyukjae sedang menangis. Dan itu karenanya. Salahnya lah Hyukjae menangis sekarang. Salahnya lah Hyukjae merasakan rasa sakit sekarang ini. Omong kosong kalau Donghae ingin membuat Hyukjae bahagia. Yang ada sekarang karena dialah Hyukjae menderita. Donghae menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan isakannya. Air mata sudah lolos dari mata Donghae, meluapkan segala perasaan yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan oleh bibir dan tenggorokannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Hyukjae menangis didepan pintu, Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul pintu rumah Donghae. Donghae terhentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae. Sesaat kemudian, Donghae mendengar Hyukjae berteriak,

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, DONGHAE! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU! Kumohon! Jawablah perasaanku! Aku ingin kita terus bersama! Donghae.." Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya, "… jangan buang aku dari hidupmu, kumohon.. hiks,"

Dengan meneriakkan pernyataan tersebut, Hyukjae merasa segala bebannya sudah terangkat. Dia sudah mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaan yang terus ditolak dan ditentangnya.

Ya, dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Donghae.

Donghae, yang mendengar hal itu, menjadi jatuh terduduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya, guna menahan isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya yang terluka terasa perih terkena air matanya. Perasaan Donghae campur aduk sekarang. Dia bahagia karena perasaannya terbalaskan, namun juga masih merasa bersalah hingga dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Donghae masih merasa bahwa perasaan ini salah. Tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi. Hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau Donghae sejak awal tidak mengaku kepada Hyukjae. Tak seharusnya Hyukjae jatuh dalam kegelapan bersama dengannya jika Hyukjae tak mengerti tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ini semua salah Donghae. Donghae bingung. Dia sangat ingin menjawab dan membalas perasaan Hyukjae, namun dia takut. Dia takut memutuskan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Donghae kemudian bangkit, dan pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Dia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya sambil menangis. Dia menahan teriakannya dengan bantalnya. Dia bingung. Semakin bingung. Hingga dalam tangisannya, dia berteriak tertahan,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukjae! Maafkan aku! Hiks—"

Donghae menumpahkan segala perasaannya lewat teriakan tertahannya dan air matanya. Otaknya tak bisa lagi berfungsi. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Hyukjae.

Setelah menangis cukup lama, Donghae merasakan kepalanya sangat berat, dan akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

Dia benar-benar lupa dengan keadaan Hyukjae yang tak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

Sedangkan Hyukjae, setelah meneriakkan kalimat tadi, Hyukjae kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dia masih belum dapat menerima segala yang terjadi pada hari ini. Donghae.. orang yang dicintainya sudah membuangnya. Dia sadar, dia mengalami karma dari perkataannya. Dia ingin Donghae pergi, dan Donghae benar-benar telah pergi. Sekarang ini dia ingin Donghae kembali, namun hal itu sudah tak akan terjadi lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Hyukjae terasa sangat pusing. Dia merasa badannya sudah tak kuat menahan sakit di sekujur badan dan dalam hatinya. Hyukjae ambruk, dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesadarannya. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur.

"Donghae.. aku men..cintaimu," Hyukjae bergumam.

Dan segalanya tiba-tiba gelap di mata Hyukjae.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Tepatnya tengah malam. Donghae mulai membuka matanya. Dia terbangun setelah jatuh tertidur tadi sore. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Setelah meregangkan badannya, Donghae perlahan duduk di ranjangnya. Dia masih teringat insiden tadi sore. Hyukjae yang akhirnya melakukan pengakuan..

Hyukjae.

Ah.

Donghae ingat. Kaki Hyukjae. Dan dia menguncinya diluar, sendirian. Donghae membulatkan matanya setelah dia menyadari satu lagi hal bodoh yang dia lakukan pada Hyukjae.

"BRENGSEK!" Donghae langsung berlari ke bawah, menuju pintu masuk.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, tanpa berpikir apapun, Donghae memutar kunci pintu rumahnya, lalu langsung membukanya. Dan dia menemukan tubuh Hyukjae yang ambruk tepat didepan pintunya. Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" teriak Donghae sambil mendekati tubuh Hyukjae, dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih berdetak. Walau lemah. Setidaknya Hyukjae masih hidup.

Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, dan berlari meninggalkan rumahnya terbuka begitu saja, menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Kebetulan, rumah sakit terdekat adalah rumah sakit tempat dimana Hyukjae dirawat dulu. Donghae tak peduli dengan rumahnya, sekarang ini Hyukjae lah yang terpenting. Saat menggendong Hyukjae, Donghae merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang dingin. Berapa jam dia meninggalkan Hyukjae dalam keadaan seperti itu, diluar rumah yang pada saat itu suhunya cukup dingin? Donghae bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Rasanya Donghae ingin memotong putus nadinya saja setelah ini. Dia benar-benar membuat orang yang disayang dan dicintainya menderita.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae.." gumam Donghae, kemudian berlari lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Paginya, Hyukjae terbangun. Dia merasa sekujur badannya sakit. Hyukjae mencoba bangun, tapi kepalanya masih terasa sakit, dan kakinya juga masih ngilu. Dengan terpaksa, dia tetap membaringkan tubuhnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Hyukjae merasa heran. Dimanakah dia berada sekarang, dan siapa yang membawanya dari rumah Donghae? Dan kenapa di tangannya ada infus? Apakah ini di rumah sakit?

Saat sedang berpikir, terdengarlah seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Setelah berkata 'ya' , seseorang yang mengetuk tersebut masuk ke dalam. Ternyata seorang perawat yang dulu merawatnya saat dia masih di rumah sakit. Dan perawat itu membawa nampan makanan dan obat.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun. Barusan saja Leeteuk ssi pergi bekerja," kata sang perawat sambil menaruh nampannya di meja sebelah ranjang Hyukjae.

"Ini.. di rumah sakit?" Tanya Hyukjae seperti orang bodoh, "Jadi.. kemarin siapa yang membawa.."

"Iya, sekarang anda di rumah sakit. Kemarin seorang laki-laki tampan yang membawa anda kesini. Saat kami melihat anda lah yang dibawa olehnya, kami berkata padanya bahwa kami mengenal anda karena anda adalah pasien kami dulu. Kemudian dia meminta tolong kami untuk menghubungi keluarga anda, dan dia juga meminta dokter untuk mengecek tentang bagaimana keadaan anda sepenuhnya," kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan.. hasilnya?" Hyukjae menjadi penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Sementara ini keadaan kesehatan anda tidak ada masalah, anda hanya mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa, sehingga tumbang seperti ini. Mengenai kaki anda, anda benar-benar memaksanya hingga pada ambang batasnya, hampir saja kaki anda benar-benar rusak. Namun untunglah, sekarang ini kaki anda sudah membaik. Seminggu beristirahat, anda bisa berjalan lagi, namun tolong jangan dipaksakan kembali," jelas perawat tersebut, yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit lega.

"Ah, begitukah. Syukurlah. Terima kasih penjelasannya," Hyukjae tersenyum, dan dibalas oleh perawat itu.

Setelah mengecek infus Hyukjae, perawat itu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae. Setelah perawat itu pergi, Hyukjae melihat ke arah jendela rumah sakit, kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Haahh.. baru sehari aku masuk sekolah. Sudah harus diinfus lagi.. haha," kata Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri, sambil tertawa tertahan, "Teukie Hyung pasti kecewa berat.. hah. Ini gara-gara Donghae!"

Mengatakan nama Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum lemah. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi, ternyata Donghae masih mengasihaninya. Buktinya Donghae masih sudi membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan memastikannya tetap selamat.

"Benar-benar.. sudah tak ada harapan untukku kah?" kata Hyukjae lemah, dan dia melihat langit-langit rumah sakit, "Aku.. tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meredam perasaan ini.. aku terlanjur mencintaimu, Donghae.."

* * *

Lima hari setelah tragedi itu terjadi, Donghae masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, dia pasti langsung pulang, menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengambil foto yang selalu dia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Fotonya dengan Hyukjae.

Dalam foto itu, mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan senyum yang lebar dan cerah. Donghae masih ingat janjinya saat itu, dia akan terus membuat Hyukjae tersenyum selamanya. Tapi lima hari lalu, Donghae sudah melanggar semua janjinya. Ah tidak, bukan lima hari lalu. 2 bulan yang lalu, semua berawal. Saat Donghae menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah salahnya.

 **Semua. Salah. Donghae.**

"UGH!" Donghae menutup mulutnya, dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, "UHUK HUGH!" dan lagi-lagi dia muntah.

Setiap mengingat semua kejadian berantakan ini, hal yang menimpa Hyukjae, Donghae selalu saja muntah. Lima hari ini dia seperti itu, dan tentu saja, membuat fisik Donghae melemah. Dia juga tak banyak makan. Tak jarang setelah makan, dia muntah lagi. Donghae hanya memikirkan Hyukjae. Dengan pola hidup yang seperti itu, tak heran tubuh Donghae menjadi lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Saat ini, di malam ini, lagi-lagi Donghae terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Donghae semakin terpuruk. Dia merasa ingin bunuh diri saja setiap hari. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah tak mempunyai arti apa-apa lagi.

"Hyukjae.. seandainya aku menghentikan denyut nadiku saat ini juga.. apakah kau akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Donghae pada keheningan malam saat itu.

* * *

"POKOKNYA! Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Donghae sendirian! Teukie Hyung tidak usah terlalu khawatir! Lagian kalau dari rumah kita kan rumah Donghae juga tidak terlalu jauh. Kemarin memang salahku karena aku tidak memerhatikan kondisiku yang lelah setelah seharian sekolah, tapi sekarang kan kondisiku segar bugar, aku pasti tak apa-apa," kata Hyukjae pada Leeteuk saat Leeteuk menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Donghae.

Ya, seminggu telah berlalu, dan kaki Hyukjae pun sudah bisa dipakai berjalan lagi. Karena itulah, Hyukjae bersikeras untuk menemui Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie.. aku khawatir dengan kakimu. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh? Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa!" kata Leeteuk sambil memegang bahu Hyukjae.

Melihat Leeteuk yang begitu perhatian padanya, Hyukjae tersenyum. Lalu, dia memegang tangan Leeteuk yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Teukie Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh apapun lagi. Dan.." Hyukjae memeluk Leeteuk secara tiba-tiba, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Maafkan aku yang seperti ini, yang merepotkan Hyung, yang selalu membuatmu khawatir, yang selalu menyusahkan.. maaf,"

Leeteuk kaget dengan perlakuan Hyukjae. Mata Leeteuk membulat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dadanya menghangat, dan matanya memanas. Leeteuk tersenyum. Adiknya sudah berubah. Adiknya sudah melepaskan keegoisannya yang dulu delalu disandangnya.

"Tak apa. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak," balas Leeteuk sambil memeluk Hyukjae, "Haha, aku terkejut dengan perilaku manismu ini,"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, Hyukjae mengambil tasnya, lalu berkata kepada kakaknya,

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung,"

Leeteuk tersenyum, dan membalas pamitan adiknya.

"Hati-hati," setelah Hyukjae keluar rumah, Leeteuk melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Ah, Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang kakak, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menolah ke arah LeeTeuk.

"Kenapa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata pada Hyukjae,

"Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Donghae. Satu yang aku tahu, masalah itu pasti pelik,"

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya langsung terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, dia memutar badannya menghadap kakaknya, lalu menunduk.

"Iya. Tapi maaf Hyung, aku belum bisa bercerita segalanya. Karena aku pun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kalau aku bercerita sekarang, Hyung pun pasti bingung dan tak percaya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meluruskannya sekarang," jelas Hyukjae akhirnya.

Selama ini, memang Hyukjae menyembunyikan semua perkara antara dia dengan Donghae. Mulai dari awal, hingga sekarang ini. Hyukjae tidak ingin membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir dan pusing.

"Yah, tak masalah. Ceritakan padaku semuanya saat kau tenang dan semua perkaranya jelas," Leeteuk tetap tersenyum, "Semoga sukses," Leeteuk menambahkan dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Hyukjae yang sadar langsung balas tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya,

"Un!

Kemudian Hyukjae mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Donghae.

* * *

Hyukjae telah sampai di depan rumah Donghae. Setelah menarik-menghembuskan napas berkali-kali dan menyiapkan mentalnya, Hyukjae membuka pagar rumah Donghae.

"Tidak masalah kalau dia melupakanmu, Lee Hyukjae. Lihat sisi positifnya. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu, lalu mintalah menjadi temannya, katakan langsung didepannya kalau kau mencintainya, lalu bangun hubungan kalian dari awal dengan status yang berbeda. Kalau ditolak.. mintalah terus jadi temannya. Yosh!" gumam Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, dan menekan belnya.

PING PONG

Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi.

PING PONG

Hening sejenak. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa Donghae tidak ada dirumah ya?" pikir Hyukjae, lalu mencoba menekan belnya dua kali langsung.

PING PONG PING PONG

"Ya.." terdengar suara lemah dari dalam.

Jujur saja, mendengar respon lemah dari dalam, Hyukjae menjadi khawatir. Kenapa.. suara Donghae selemah itu?

Setelah Hyukjae mendengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka, dia otomatis langsung tersenyum manis. Dan saat pintunya dibuka, tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menunduk dalam lalu memulai perkenalan diri,

"Ma-maafkan saya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu! Na-nama saya Lee Hyukjae.. maafkan saya yang sudah lancang memanggil Hae—Ya, Lee Donghae ssi dengan nama kecil, namun percaya tidak percaya, dulu kita teman dekat. Sa-saya bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Hae—ah, Lee Donghae ssi melupakan saya.. tapi tak apa! Saya ingin memulai lagi pertemanan kita.. apakah Dong—"

Kata-kata Hyukjae langsung terhenti begitu dia mendongak untuk melihat Donghae. Penampilan Donghae.. berantakan. Rambutnya seperti tidak disisir selama beberapa hari, kantung mata yang menghitam seperti kelelahan yang over, tubuhnya yang terkesan lemah dan kurus.. apa yang terjadi pada Donghae?

"A-apa yang terjadi..? Lee Donghae.. kenapa penampilanmu seperti i—"

"Lee.. Hyukjae," terdengar suara lirih dari bibir Donghae.

"Eh?" Hyukjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung memasang tampang heran.

Melihat Hyukjae didepannya, Donghae sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Dia sekarang hanya butuh Hyukjae, dan sekarang Hyukjae ada di depannya. Donghae langsung memeluk erat Hyukjae, yang sampai membuat mata Hyukjae membulat, kaget dengan segala yang terjadi. Namun Hyukjae akhirnya balas memeluk Donghae, dan berkata,

"Ya—Lee Donghae ssi.. ada apa..?" Tanya Hyukjae mencoba mengerti dengan segala yang terjadi saat itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU!" bentak Donghae keras di pelukan Hyukjae, "Panggil aku seperti biasanya, Hyukkie.. Donghae, Hae.. Panggil aku dengan nama itu.. kumohon.."

Hyukjae, mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae langsung terkejut, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau—kau tidak melupakanku!?" Tanya Hyukjae keras.

Donghae, hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mengatakan 'maaf..'. Dan itu, langsung membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"LALU KENAPA!? Kenapa tempo hari kau menyiksaku seperti itu? Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku, hatiku kau perlakukan seperti itu!? Kau melupakanku.. meninggalkanku.. APA KAU TAHU HANCURNYA AKU SAAT ITU!?" bentak Hyukjae.

"AKU TAHU!" balas Donghae keras, lalu dia jatuh terduduk, berlutut di depan Hyukjae, "Maafkan aku.. Aku juga hancur, Hyukkie.. aku tahu rasanya. Maafkan aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku masih takut, Hyukkie. Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku dulu mengira, kau tidak akan pernah menerima perasaanku yang ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.. dan jujur aku juga masih belum bisa menerima kalau kita hanya sekedar sahabat.. aku tahu, aku egois. Jadi kukira dengan melakukan hal itu, kita hanya akan terluka sesaat, dan bisa bangkit kembali—"

"Lalu? Aku tempo hari sudah bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak keluar? Hiks.. Aku sudah menerima perasaanmu kan? Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" potong Hyukjae sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Itu juga yang aku takutkan Hyukjae. Perasaan ini salah. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Seandainya—seandainya dulu aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, kau tidak akan seperti ini.. kau tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama denganku! Kau tidak akan menderita seperti tempo hari, seperti saat ini! Aku yang salah Hyukjae! Aku yang bodoh! SEMUA INI MEMANG SALAHKU!" Donghae berteriak, dadanya sesak.

Hening menyapa mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan dari Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dengan Donghae yang berlutut di bawah Hyukjae. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Donghae memanggil Hyukjae,

"Hyukkie,"

Dan hanya dijawab oleh Hyukjae dengan isakan.

"Tolong lihat aku," pinta Donghae, yang dikabulkan oleh Hyukjae dengan perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Donghae mendongak lagi, memandang Hyukjae.

"Bunuh aku," kata Hyukjae langsung dan mantap sambil memandang mata bening Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

Permintaan Donghae hanya ditanggapi oleh Hyukjae dengan memandang dalam mata coklat jernih Donghae. Mata yang paling disukai oleh Hyukjae.

Lalu dari bibir Hyukjae keluarlah sebuah kata,

"Kenapa?"

Donghae menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa? Jelas saja. Aku sudah melukaimu sangat dalam, membuatmu sengsara, melakukan kesalahan yang besar.. bunuh aku saja. Aku sudah tak bisa hidup lagi. Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa memaafkanku lagi setelah ini. Aku—sudah tak berarti.. bunuh aku. Hanya itu jalan bagiku untuk meminta maaf padamu,"

Hyukjae yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae langsung berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Donghae yang sedang terduduk. Dan—

PLAK.

Hyukjae menampar keras Donghae.

Donghae langsung memandang Hyukjae dengan bingung. Hyukjae memasang tampang marah, dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak selalu membuat asumsimu sendiri, hah!? Siapa bilang aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu!? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku yang menyuruhmu membunuhku!? Apa jawabmu?" tantang Hyukjae.

"Ap—TAK MUNGKIN KULAKUKAN! Aku mencintaimu, mana bisa aku membunuh orang yang kucintai—"

"Ya itu jawabanku, bodoh!" potong Hyukjae, yang membuat Donghae terhentak, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu, Donghae bodoh!"

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar kalimat Hyukjae.

Dia bahagia, sangat. Saking bahagianya, sampai tak ada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan kebahagiaan Donghae. Tapi..

"…ini perasaan yang salah," gumam Donghae.

"Hm?"

"Ini salah, Hyukjae.. kita—kita berdua—"

Kata-kata Donghae terpotong saat Hyukjae mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir Donghae. Wajahnya masih penuh air mata, namun Hyukjae sudah tersenyum manis.

"Sshh. Sudahlah. Kau tidak salah. Perasaan ini tidak salah. Tak ada yang salah. Tak ada yang meminta perasaan ini datang, kan? Perasaan ini lah yang memilih kita, itu saja," kata Hyukjae sambil memegang tangan Donghae, "Aku tidak merasa keberatan, untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, asal bersamamu. Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu,"

Mendengar kata-kata yang hangat dari Hyukjae, Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat, air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia bahagia.

Sudah selesai.

Selesailah penderitaan selama ini. Hyukjae kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae dalam pelukan Donghae, dan dijawab dengan anggukan, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Teruslah bersamaku sampai akhir. Miliki aku seutuhnya. Jadikan aku segalanya untukmu,"

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya ada satu kata yang dirasakannya, bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ini bukan mimpi. Memiliki Hyukjae seutuhnya, impiannya jadi kenyataan. Setelah cukup lama memeluk Hyukjae, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum memandang Hyukjae, sambil menghapus air mata Hyukjae dan air matanya.

"Kau tahu, Hyukkie? Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga, Hae,"

Donghae mencium tangan Hyukjae lembut, yang membuat Hyukjae memerah. Kemudian Hyukjae berkata,

"Apa.. aku juga boleh memilikimu seutuhnya? Dan membuatmu menjadi segalanya untukku, Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan memasang pose bertanya yang imut.

Donghae yang memandang itu tersenyum manis. Betapa imut kekasihnya ini.

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae.

Mereka berdua saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Tak selang lama, mereka mulai menutup mata dan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, kemudian saling menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan betapa mereka bahagia telah memiliki satu sama lain. Ciuman yang mengisi perasaan antara mereka.

Saat berciuman, Hyukjae membuka perlahan matanya. Dengan niat awal ingin melihat Donghae yang sedang menciumnya, namun pada akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja dekat lokasi mereka jatuh terduduk. Melihat benda itu, langsung membuat Hyukjae mendorong Donghae untuk melepaskan ciumannya, yang tentu saja membuat Donghae kaget.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae heran saat Hyukjae bangkit, dan melewatinya, menuju meja.

Hyukjae mendekati benda yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan dia sangat kaget. Benda itu ternyata adalah pil obat tidur. Dengan jumlah yang banyak. Jika diminum dengan takaran seperti itu, fatal akibatnya. Hal paling parah adalah, dapat menimbulkan tidur yang dalam, dalam waktu yang lama. Yaitu, selamanya.

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae yang masih terduduk, sambil mengangkat pil yang dia temukan.

"Mau kau apakan ini hah?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan aura mencekam.

"Ikh!" Donghae kaget.

"Jawab," perintah Hyukjae yang masih menunjukkan aura hitamnya.

"Aah.. tadi sih.. aku cuma berniat—"

"Bunuh diri dengan cara overdosis obat? Hah?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae tidak bisa memandang Hyukjae. Dia hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu karena takut. Hyukjae, yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan amukannya,

"BODOH!" teriak Hyukjae keras, sampai membuat Donghae tersentak, "Jangan sekali-sekali kau lakukan lagi hal bodoh ini! Masih ada orang yang mencintaimu! Kau kira bagaimana perasaannya kalau kau mati hah!? HAH!?"

"Ma-maaf.." kata Donghae sambil berlutut didepan Hyukjae.

"Aiish! Padahal dulu kau yang bilang tindakanku dulu itu bodoh. Sekarang kau yang melakukan tindakan bodoh itu!" Hyukjae masih terus saja mengomel pada Donghae yang sedang berlutut sambil terus bergumam 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Melihat Donghae yang sepertinya sudah menyesal, Hyukjae menghela napasnya sambil mengantongi pil itu.

"Hah.. jangan kau lakukan lagi! Kalau kau mati.. aku sudah tidak tahu lagi akan kemana jalan hidupku," kata Hyukjae sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Donghae yang mendengar itu, mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian langsung berdiri dan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Aku tak akan lagi melakukan hal itu. Alasanku untuk bunuh diri sudah tak ada, karena orang yang kucintai sekarang ada bersamaku, dan menjadi milikku," kata Donghae sambil mencium pipi Hyukjae singkat, "Dia juga sudah memilikiku," tambah Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hyukjae memerah. Walau penampilan Donghae berantakan, dia tetap tampan. Ah, memang orang kalau lahir sudah tampan, mau gimana juga tetap tampan. Orang tampan mah bebas.

"Ish! Sudah sana, bersihkan dirimu! Mandi, kemudian makan! Aku yang akan memasakkan makanan untukmu selagi kau mandi. Sudah berapa lama kau tak makan, coba? Penampilanmu berantakan! Jangan sampai lupa atau tidak mau makan! Sudah, rapikan dirimu sana!" kata Hyukjae mengalihkan topik sambil membelakangi Donghae, agar wajah merahnya tak terlihat.

Donghae tertawa, lalu memeluk Hyukjae lagi dari belakang,

"Ngmong-ngomong, apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" Tanya Donghae, dan langsung dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae, "Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Donghae yang melilit di pinggangnya,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae,"

 **END.**

 **OMAKE~**

Setelah Donghae mandi, Donghae berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan bersama Hyukjae. Saat Hyukjae mengambilkan nasi untuk Donghae, tiba-tiba Donghae mengatakan hal yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Ngmong-ngomong.. bagaimana aku bakal ngomong ke Leeteuk hyung tentang hubungan kita sekarang? Aku jadi takut menemuinya,"

Hyukjae yang mendengarnya terdiam sambil tetap mengambil masakannya untuk Donghae. Setelah duduk, dan mulai makan, Hyukjae berkata,

"Kalau tentang Hyung, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kok kalau kita akan jadi seperti ini,"

Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung menyemburkan sup nya. Dia kaget.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Donghae.

"Yah soalnya~ Hyung juga melakukannya dengan temannya,"

"..maksudmu?"

"Ya sama seperti kita,"

Hening seketika.

"Ternyata.. Leeteuk hyung.." Donghae masih memandang supnya karena masih terkejut dengan fakta tentang hyung Hyukjae yag sangat dikaguminya itu.

"Yah, tak masalah kan kalua dia seperti itu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi supmu itu, Hae?" kata Hyukjae sambil meminum supnya, "Cepat makan sebelum dingin,"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya.

Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam diri dan perasaannya.

A/N

Yosh! Jewel disini~ akhirnya. Part akhir dari cerita ini.

Araara, saya tak bosan-bosan juga berterimakasih kepada yang sudah membaca, memfollow, ataupun mereview x'D terima kasih! Anda sekalianlah yang membuat saya semangat sampai seperti ini! :")

Dan untuk **jiae-haehyuk** : ini udah updatee~ Semoga suka ya dengan lanjutannya, dan semoga terjawab pertanyaannya :)

Yap! Semoga anda sekalian puas dengan chap akhir di FF ini :") sampai jumpa di FF saya yang selanjutnya!

Salam,

JewELFishy


End file.
